Nueve meses
by Neevy Ambr Du
Summary: Todas las situaciones que vivimos nos van cambiando, tanto es así que Hermione, al verse engañada por Ron, recurre a su amigo y exnovio Draco Malfoy. Historia situada siete años después de la batalla final de Deathly Hallows. Menciones a la Sorg-expansión.
1. La traición

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling y yo no me lucro escribiendo esto.

**Nota de la autora:** Este fic me pedía a gritos ser editado y por fín lo estoy haciendo. Habrá capítulos que cambiaran poco, otros que pueden cambiar bastante en el contenido, aunque pretendo que al editarlo lleve más o menos al mismo lugar pero con empuje suficiente para ser capaz de terminarlo.

Otro punto de diferencia será la Magia Hispanii o Sorg-expansión creada por Sorg-exp y seguida hábilmente por Cris Snape y Fiera Fierce en una serie de unos treinta fics. Acabo de anexionar este fic con el permiso de la creadora, por supuesto.

Seguro que algunos os preguntareis qué es la Magia Hispanii: es la magia ibérica en el mundo de Harry Potter, porque de la misma manera que el gobierno y la educación no son iguales en Inglaterra y España tampoco ha de serlo el mundo mágico. Pero no os asustéis, casi todo el fic se sitúa en Inglaterra y con personajes que todos conocemos, pero aquellos que no lo son se merecen un trasfondo.

Espero que os haya picado la curiosidad para descubrir tanto esas nuevas cosillas que bien os podrían sonar a las leyendas que os contaban vuestros abuelos como toda la Magia Hispanii. Para encontrar todas la historias, pasaos por la comunidad de Magia hispanii, a la que podeis ir desde mi perfil.

**Capítulo 1: La traición (Editado)**

**16 de Agosto de 2004, Bath, Inglaterra**

Un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, lo quería, pero lo que había visto le había helado el alma. Tan solo había frío en su interior, no había rastro de la rabia que había sentido hace ya ocho años, cuando había terminado lanzándole canarios para que lo atacasen. Esta vez era diferente ¿Por qué? Él la quería, eso no lo dudaba y no volvería a hacerlo. Sabía que lo había hecho por miedo, por eso se había vuelto a refugiar en ella, Lavender. Por años habían sido amigas, no una amiga íntima, pero si amigas.

Se masajeó la tripa como si el frío de su corazón pudiera extenderse hasta su vientre. Anduvo hacia un espejo de cuerpo entero y se miró en él. Una mujer joven de pelo castaño mucho más claro que el de la niña que un día fue pero con una triste mirada en sus ojos miel le devolvía la mirada. Se miró la ropa: vestido sin mangas de color blanco, ceñido hasta las caderas y con tablas en la parte inferior que le llegaban hasta la rodilla. No, el embarazo no llegaba siquiera a intuirse.

Y pensar que había sido eso lo que había hecho que Ron tuviera pánico: La paternidad. Tras años juntos ¿Cómo podía asustarse de que fuese a ser padre?

Sin haberse percatado había llegado hasta el cuarto de baño dónde se lavó la cara para limpiar todas las lágrimas que habían invadido su rostro, volvió al cuarto y cogió las maletas. Ron podía llegar en cualquier momento.

Ya había decidido dónde iría, no quería verle mientras estuviese embarazada, cuando el dolor del engaño comenzara a difuminarse podría volver a embriagarla la dicha que sintió al saber que en unos meses podría abrazar a su niñita como ahora lo hacía con su sobrino Jamie. Recorrió la mirada pensando que tal vez no volvería a ver esas paredes de color malva, la cama de matrimonio con doseles rojos, la estantería donde minutos antes había casi una centena de libros reducidos o los retratos de su familia, la de Ron e incluso fotos de la boda de sus mejores amigos. Dejó la nota que le había escrito encima del mando de la tele muggle a la que tanto cariño le tenía para que viera la nota nada más llegar, cerró los ojos, inspiro profundamente pensando en las palabras de la nota, cogió sus maletas y se desapareció.

Una vez se apareció en casa de su amiga, que cualquier muggle hubiera definido de estética Art Decó, fue hasta la habitación de invitados sabiendo que la dueña no estaba pero que tenía su consentimiento para moverse libremente por la casa e incluso para llevar a cualquiera, "siempre y cuando no hagáis cosas que superen mi imaginación", según las palabras textuales de la chica.

Al entrar en el cuarto vio que estaba tal cual la última vez que había estado allí, era un cuarto que la hacía estar relajada en cuanto entraba en él, a pesar de su apariencia. Las paredes estaban pintadas representando el mar, en una pared había un viejo galeón español por cuyas ventanas a los camarotes podía verse el jardín de la casa, dónde debería estar la puerta (y ella sabía que estaba) se encontraba un faro cuya luz había logrado que se apagase automáticamente cada vez que ella entraba en el cuarto, pero lo más relajante de la habitación era que tenía un sol que se iba moviendo produciendo amaneceres y atardeceres y por la noche la luna y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, digo techo. Otra cosa que la había fascinado desde que había visto la habitación era el sonido constante de las olas y que cada mañana le despertaban las gaviotas recordándole sus ya lejanos veranos en la costa irlandesa.

Se echó en la abultada cama con forma de delfín dispuesta a descansar pero sólo podía recordar las situaciones que la habían llevado hasta ese momento.

**18 de julio, Biblioteca de Hogwarts**

Era de noche pero aun así Hermione estaba estudiando en la biblioteca. Tenía tres meses para estudiar lo que hubiera dado en todo ese curso. Con lo ocurrido ese curso, muchos alumnos no habían podido asistir a clases, por lo que McGonagall había abierto Hogwarts para todos aquellos que quisieran asistir, pero especialmente para los que quisieran hacer los T.I.M.O.S y los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. en septiembre. No eran como los exámenes de septiembre muggles. Por la excepcionalidad de aquel curso se decidió hacer dos convocatorias de estos exámenes, una excluyente de la otra, para que el auge de Voldemort no afectara, más de lo que ya lo había hecho, a los jóvenes. Harry y Ron no hacían más que decirle que si se hubiese presentado en primera convocatoria habría aprobado todas las materias, pero ella quería hacerlo lo mejor posible, de echo necesitaba Excelentes para lo que quería cursar y por eso estaba estudiando en lugar de estar con su novio Ron, que era lo que en verdad quería. Como si alguien le hubiera leído la mente este le habló al oído.

— Cualquier día de estos me dejas por un libro. Y creo que sé por cuál.

— ¡Ah! ¿Sí?— Preguntó la muchacha divertida ante los "celos" de su novio.

— Por supuesto. Sólo hay un libro por el que serías capaz de dejarme, al fin y al cabo, si estas conmigo es porque realmente sabes como soy: Infinitamente atractivo, considerado, gracioso, atlético, un gran guardián, inteligente, valiente.

Ella se acercó y le besó la punta de la nariz, le encantaba la nariz del pelirrojo; vale, si, le encantaba todo del pelirrojo, pero fue el primer rasgo en el que se había fijado cuando lo conoció, en su quizás demasiado larga nariz pero que a ella se le antojaba dulce con su sinfín de pecas manchada de algo que aún no sabía que era; y él como cada vez que ella hacía eso se sonrojó.

— Se te olvidó decir modesto.— Dijo con voz melosa, pero, como su cerebro seguía funcionando, preguntó curiosa— ¿En serio, sólo podría dejarte por un libro? ¿Cúal?

En lugar de responder él empezó a besarla, primero lenta y dulcemente, diciéndole, sin palabras, cuanto la quería. Después comenzó a envolverlos la pasión, sentía la necesidad de no separarse ni un solo momento de él, igual que la primera vez que lo había besado, pero esta vez ya no había una guerra, ni estaba Harry para pedirles que pararan, estaban solos.

¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado besándose antes de darse cuenta de que estaban en el suelo? No lo sabía, pero tampoco le importaba. Ahorra era ella la que se encontraba encima de él, besándolo como si la vida le fuese en ello. Notó algo cálido bajo su blusa. Las manos de Ron recorrían la espalda de Hermione con timidez y una vez llegaron al broche del sujetador trataron de desabrocharlo con tanta dificultad que sabía que era la primera vez que lo intentaba. Ella se separó del chico y se quitó el sujetador por la manga ante la mirada atónita del chico por la rapidez con la que la chica se había deshecho de la prenda. Ella volvió a acercársele y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa, primero con dedos temblorosos, luego con decisión, besando los fuertes pectorales que iba dejando al descubierto. Ella notó como su temperatura corporal se elevaba un par de grados, y por primera vez pensó en Ronald Weasley como en un hombre y no como en el muchachito tímido, inseguro, cabezota, infantil pero cariñoso que se había ganado su corazón, mirándolo no cabía duda de que había dejado de ser un niño. Al ver sus marcados pectorales y sus musculosos, mas no exagerados, brazos no pudo más que darle la razón en cuanto a lo de atlético. Nunca le había gustado el Quidditch pero en ese momento se volvió una fanática más del deporte que le había dado a su chico esos músculos tan bien definidos y no pudo evitar pensar si tenía igual de definidos otros músculos. Sin haberlo notado ya le había bajado la cremallera del pantalón, desabrochado el botón y empezado a quitarle los pantalones cuando oyó una voz a su espalda.

—Acabo de entender el porqué eres tan estudiosa. La biblioteca te enloquece. ¿Eh, Granger? Iré a mi sala común, a ver si encuentro quien me borre este momento de la memoria o tendré pesadillas durante los próximos diez años.— Dijo cerrando la puerta al salir.

* * *

Cuando Hermione despertó ya pasaba de la medianoche, necesitaba hablar con alguien pero su amiga no llegaría al día siguiente. Cogió el teléfono, no podía llamar a Ginny y a Harry, tampoco a Neville, le dirían a Ron dónde se encontraba. Evidentemente también Padma y Parvati estaban descartadas, apoyarían a su amiga Lavender. Entonces recordó que aún le quedaba alguien con quien hablar que la apoyaría solamente a ella: Draco. Marcó el número del joven y esperó a que descolgara.


	2. Mi amigo Draco

**_Capítulo 2: Mi amigo Draco (Editado)_**

— ¿Sí? ¿Quién es?

— Draco, soy Hermione.

— Herms, ¿estás bien? Es casi la una.

— Sé que es muy tarde y siento haberte despertado...

— No seas tonta, no me has despertado. Estaba a punto de salir a por helado de chocolate, a Ainé se le ha antojado helado de chocolate suizo y tengo que ir ahora a por él y además últimamente le han cambiado los horarios de sueño, que hasta las cuatro se las pasa leyendo siempre. Bueno, no me has llamado para escuchar cómo me quejo, así que dime qué te ha hecho esa comadreja repugnante.

— No quiero hablar de ello por teléfono, estoy en casa de Luna, si pudieras venir para que hablemos, es más, que venga también Ainé y un par de toneladas de helado.

— ¿Tan mal estás?

— Sí.

— Por Ainé no te preocupes, le traigo el helado y puede quedarse sola un rato.

— No, Draco. Tú y yo estuvimos saliendo, fue ya hace mucho pero fue. A Ainé podría disgustarle y no quiero eso.

— Entonces le diré que venga conmigo, dormir, no íbamos a dormir. En media hora estamos allí.

Cuando colgó intentó recordar el momento exacto en el que Draco Malfoy dejó de tratarla como una "sangre sucia", El momento en que su vida comenzó a cambiar.

**7 de septiembre de 1998, Université Magique de la Republique Francesse, Poitiers, Francia**

Hermione entró en el aula magna de la universidad. Era el primer día de clases, para ella era algo totalmente nuevo, una nueva etapa de su vida. Cuando levantó la vista se quedó sin respiración, era un aula enorme, con unos trescientos lugares para los alumnos, todos ellos en terciopelo azulón, las mesas, una alargada para cada fila, eran de una madera de color claro. También las paredes y la alfombra de las escaleras eran en dicho azul. Al ver todo tan conjuntado sintió que desentonaba, en Hogwarts, con el uniforme, jamás había tenido esa sensación, pero esa mañana se había dormido y había cogido la ropa que tenía más a mano, vaqueros, camiseta de tirantes y una túnica ligera, veía que el resto de alumnos iban con trajes de chaqueta. Se sentó e intentó ver si había alguien que conociera aunque, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de que otro alumno de Hogwarts hubiera tenido todas las notas Excelentes y hubiera decidido una carrera nueva en un país extranjero? Casi ninguna. Pero una voz detrás de ella la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Granger, volvemos a vernos.

— Trescientas personas a las que no conozco y, ¿tenías que ser tú la única cara conocida? En alguna vida anterior debí ser alguien muy malo para merecerme esto.

— ¿Entonces no has visto a nadie conocido?

— Malfoy, estamos en Francia ¿qué esperabas?— No pudo resistirse a burlarse un poco de las expectativas del rubio.

El chico se levantó y la dejó con la palabra en la boca.

— ¡Oh!, genial, la única persona que conozco y se va.— Sabía que ellos no eran amigos, pero le había gustado ver a alguien conocido, por un instante había pensado que no estaba sóla. Por un instante.

— ¿Decías, Granger?— Preguntó el chico sentándose a su lado.

— ¿Te estás sentando conmigo sin que te obligue nadie?— La incredulidad de sus palabras se remarcaba con su tono de voz, él puso los ojos en blanco y emitió un suspiro.

— Granger... no, Hermione, ya no estamos en Hogwarts y no conocemos a nadie. Llevémonos bien, al menos hasta que hagamos amigos. ¿De acuerdo?

— Vale, Mal... Draco.— Fue la primera vez que le llamaba así y sería la única en mucho tiempo. Porque aunque creía en las segundas oportunidades, pero él no era uno más, y no era fácil perdonarle el dolor que le había infligido.

— Así mejor.

* * *

— ¿Herms? Hermione, reacciona.

La castaña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, un hombre rubio de ojos grises y una mujer con mechas rubias y ojos verdes la miraban preocupados.

— Perdonad, estaba recordando algo.

— ¿Cómo conociste a la comadreja?

— En realidad recordaba cuando nos encontramos en Francia.

— Sin duda, un recuerdo mejor.

Hermione sonrió, se acercó a Draco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego fue hacia Ainé, la cogió de las manos y le miró la tripa con ternura.

— Gracias por venir. ¿Has traído el helado?

— ¿Con una embarazada? Claro que lo he traído. Tú no te preocupes del helado y cuéntanos que ha pasado.

— Yo... mejor empiezo desde el principio.

**13 de Agosto de 2004, Callejon Diagon, Londres**

Hermione se dirigía a Madame Malkin's, la tienda de túnicas. Estaba muy ilusionada, acababa de llegarle una invitación para asistir a una cena con uno de sus mejores amigos, Draco Malfoy y su mujer Ainé, al parecer tenían que decirle algo importante. También ella quería pedirles algo importante, quería que Draco fuera quien la acompañara al altar en el lugar que su padre debiera ocupar. No le gustaba pensar en que él había muerto, pero así era y sabía que él se alegraría de que se casara con Ron. Cuando lo había conocido le había hecho algunas insinuaciones.

Ella seguía con sus pensamientos cuando alguien la llamó.

— Hermione Granger. — Ella se giró para ver quién la llamaba.

— ¡Profesora Trelawney!, ¿cómo se encuentra?

— Muy bien. Ya veo que tú también, – Se acercó a su tripa y le puso la mano encima. – las dos. Cuida a tu pequeña flor, todo irá bien y felicidades. – Hermione la miraba con cara escéptica. – No me mires así, querida. Hay mucha gente que no tiene ojo interior que deja mis clases, pero tú fuiste la única que las dejó a mitad de curso, claro que era algo que ya sabía con anterioridad, pero la forma en que te fuiste... Bueno, querida, tengo que irme.

La profesora Trelawney se fue a paso rápido dejando a una Hermione tratando de digerir lo que había pasado. Después recordando lo que tenía que hacer, salió del letargo y fue a la tienda de Madame Malkin.

— Buenos días, ¿qué desea?

— Buenas. Venía a ver túnicas de gala.

— Venga por aquí.

La castaña acompañó a la ya anciana señora Malkin a una sala adyacente a donde durante tantos años había comprado las túnicas de Hogwarts. Entraron en una sala muy espaciosa forrada de papel pintado de color rosa palo con pequeñas florecillas violetas. En la sala había cinco probadores con paredes de espejo, en el centro un gran butacón para cuatro o cinco personas sentadas cómodamente y junto a las paredes se encontraban los percheros donde estaban las túnicas de gala. Había túnicas para todos los gustos.

— Jovencita, si me dices el estilo que te gustaría, podré sacarte las túnicas para que te las pruebes.

— La verdad, no estoy segura, quiero algo que dé muy buena impresión. Verá, me voy a casar y...

— ¡Haber empezado por ahí! Tengo aquí unas túnicas de boda preciosas.

— No, no. No vengo a comprar la túnica para la boda. Tengo una cena con un amigo y quiero pedirle que me lleve al altar.

— Por supuesto. Creo que ya sé lo que buscas.

La mujer se marchó por cinco minutos mientras Hermione miraba las túnicas para hacerse una idea de las que llevarían Luna y Ginny como damas de honor.

— Aquí está.

Madame Malkin traía en una percha una túnica con escote de palabra de honor ajustado hasta la cintura en color negro, la parte de abajo estaba formada por una falda de seda gris, que era parcialmente tapada por otra de satén negro igual a la parte de arriba de la túnica.

— Es precioso, ¿habrá mi talla?

— Claro que sí, querida.

* * *

**PATAPUM**

Hermione por fin logró salir de su ensoñación al oír como finalmente su amigo había dejado caer un cubo de helado al suelo.

— ¡Draco! Draco, reacciona.

Tras varios minutos por fin lograron que volviera a reaccionar. Pero pasó del mutismo a un exceso de alegría que le hacía dar saltitos en la cama ante la mirada atónita de las dos mujeres.

— Hermione. Claro que te llevaré al altar. No puedo creer que me lo pidas a mí y no al cararrajada.

— Draco.

— Si, vale, a Potter.

— Draco.

— ¿Qué hice ahora? Le llamé Potter, ¿no pretenderás que le llame Harry?

— No es eso. Tan sólo es que ya no habrá boda.

— No habrá boda con la comadreja. Pero el día que te cases, y sé que encontrarás alguien que finalmente te hará feliz de por vida, te llevaré al altar.

— Gracias, Draco. De verdad que te quiero.— Aunque sus ojos estaban acuosos, su palabras eran serenas.

— Ey, Draco. Pregúntaselo ahora. Le alegrará la pregunta. – dijo Ainé.

— ¿Serás la madrina de los niños? Si aceptas, en caso de que nos pase algo…

— ¡Draco! No digas eso ni en broma.— Sollozó ella —No puedo perderos.

—Hermione, es una posibilidad que siempre está ahí.— Dijo Draco muy sereno.

Ojos grises y castaños se encontraron, pero ya no sintió lo mismo que había sentido aquel día de primavera hace cinco años.

**5 de mayo de 1999, Apartamento de Draco, Paris, Francia**

Un joven rubio de ojos grises estaba sentado en el sofá, tirado de cualquier manera, cuando la joven castaña salió de la habitación. Iba vestida con un vestido de color rosa muy liviano a la medida de la rodilla. Llevaba el pelo lleno de tirabuzones, suelto. El joven se levantó y movió la cabeza en señal de aceptación.

— Por lo menos la espera valdrá la pena.

— Gracias, creo. ¿Cómo puede ser que siendo tan despreocupado no se te arrugue el esmoquin?

— Es un secreto, pero lo compartiré contigo: magia.

— Qué gracioso. Recuerda que es una cena con muggles.

— Pero ellos saben que somos magos.

— Sí, pero debemos ser civilizados. No significa que no utilicemos la magia, pero sí que no alardeemos de ella. Igual que con el dinero. Y reconócelo, esa es tu naturaleza.

— ¿Me estás llamando engreído?

— ¿Quién? ¿Yo? – Preguntó ella con cara inocentona.

— Claro que tú. – Dijo y se puso a correr tras la chica por el amplio salón. – No corras, te cogeré igual.

— Ja, que te lo crees tú. – Dijo la castaña aún corriendo, pero cuando se giró el chico ya no estaba.— ¡Draco! – El chico se materializó detrás de ella y la cogió por la cintura.

El corazón de Hermione empezó a palpitar aceleradamente, al igual que el de él que notaba bombear violentamente contra su espalda. Oía a Draco aspirar su perfume en su pelo, si se giraba sus labios quedarían a milímetros ya que él se tuvo que agachar para olerle el pelo.


	3. Un amargo adiós

_**Capítulo 3: Un amargo adiós.**_

_**Editado**_

Draco abrazaba a Hermione.

— Herms, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que quieras. Y lo de los niños es por tener la conciencia tranquila, no pasará nada.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

— Hermione, sigue contándonos qué ha pasado, con suerte el histérico de mi marido no volverá a interrumpirnos— Dijo ella con guasa, a lo que su marido respondió haciendo que le tiraba miguitas de un pan imaginario, a veces era realmente difícil ver en ese hombre cariñoso al niño engreído que un día fue.

— Ahora no tengo ganas de contarte toda la historia, así que te lo resumiré. Estoy embarazada, se lo conté a Ron y él terminó liándose con Lavender.

— Qué cerdo. Iré y le daré una paliza como jamás le han dado.

— No, Draco. Déjalo estar, me he ido de casa, le dejé una nota en la que le pedía que no me buscara.

— Pero sabe dónde trabajas.

— He pedido una excedencia.

— Mira, pequeña, soy tu compañero, así que puedes volver al trabajo, él no se acercará a ti allí, no estando yo.

— No es por eso. Es por el embarazo. Las mujeres de mi familia han tenido problemas en el embarazo y morían en el parto. La primera que no murió fue mi abuela, aunque murió cuando mamá tenía tres años, cuando estaba embarazada de cuatro meses. Mamá también logró sobrevivir al parto pero cuando papá supo lo que le había pasado a la abuela no quiso tener más hijos, por eso soy hija única. Cuando le diga a mamá de mi embarazo, va a poner el grito en el cielo.

— ¿No lo sabe? – Preguntó Ainé.

— No. Sólo lo sabe Ron, Luna y ahora vosotros. Bueno y Trelawney, supongo.

— ¿Crees que sabía que estabas embarazada? Esa mujer tiene de adivina lo que yo de perro.

— Pues prueba en convertirte en animago, porque la profesora Trelawney fue la que hizo aquella profecía que fuimos a buscar al ministerio.

— Oye, que fuiste tú la que se fue de esa clase, no yo. Yo cogí Aritmancia y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con el ton... quiero decir, con tu amigo Hagrid. ¿Por qué no sabe nadie más que estás embarazada?

— Todavía no se lo había contado a nadie cuando vi el numerito que hizo Ronald. Se lo conté a Luna para que no intentara convencerme de... – La chica salió corriendo rumbo hacia el baño dejando al rubio allí plantado.

El chico fue corriendo tras ella y le sujetó el pelo mientras ella vomitaba. Cuando pareció haber terminado de vomitar, el chico le habló.

— Te prepararé anís, a Ainé le iba bien cuando tenía esos vómitos.

— ¿No sabes que no hay que darle alcohol a una embarazada? Si los niños salen raritos ya sabemos quién tiene la culpa.

— El padre – Dijo Ainé entrando también en el baño, había tardado más en llegar, su barrigón de siete meses no le dejaba moverse con libertad. – Siempre tiene la culpa el padre.

— Gracias por lo que me toca.

— Sabes que aun así te quiero.

— Todavía no me habéis dicho cómo se llamarán mis ahijados.

— Christina y... – Empezó Ainé.

— Scorpius. –Terminó Draco ante la mirada de rechazo de su mujer.

— No, Draco, no serás capaz, no le hagas eso al pobre crío, le quedará un trauma. – Repuso Hermione.

— Los nombres de todos los hombres Malfoy son nombres en latín y ninguno tuvo trauma alguno. Yo me llamo Draco, mi padre Lucius, mi abuelo Abraxas y mi tatarabuelo Porcus.

— Tu nombre significa Dragón; el de tu padre Lucio, que es un pez, y el de tu tatarabuelo cerdo, lo increíble es que no tuvierais un trauma. Llámale Marcus o August, por ejemplo. Pero por el amor de Dios, Draco, no le hagas eso.

— Hermione, déjalo. No me gusta el nombre, pero aún me gusta menos romper las tradiciones. Las de los nombres por lo menos. Su segundo nombre será Christopher 1 y la niña será Christina, esa es una tradición de mi familia.— Dijo la morena saliendo tras ella del baño.

Los dos volvieron a dirigirse a la habitación y se sentaron en la cama.

— Esa Luna tiene un gusto muy, digamos, especial. Me recuerda a Finisterre con el faro. Me gustaría conocerla, creo que sólo una persona muy especial tendría una habitación como esta.

— La verdad es que lo es, aunque a veces… Es muy sincera y el cuarto de invitados es maravilloso, ¿no te parece?

— Me produce un poco de "morriña", pero es tranquilizador. ¿Por eso has venido aquí?

— No, he venido aquí porque sabía que Luna no iría corriendo a contarle a Ron que estoy aquí, aunque si lo ve, es posible que...

— Auch.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Una patadita. – Le cogió a la chica las manos y se las puso en su voluminosa barriga. – Me parece que van a estar peleando todo el día. Bueno, todavía no me has dicho si va a ser niño o niña, o ¿prefieres seguir el método muggle y esperar para saberlo?

— No, no pude resistirme a saberlo ya. Será una niña. Rose Weasley Granger. Aunque me ha hecho daño, es su padre. Lo he visto con sus sobrinos y sé que será un buen padre, por mucho miedo que tenga.

— Hermione, eres un verdadero cielo. Muchas mujeres querrían que no viera a la niña. Y sólo por venganza.

— Cuando íbamos a sexto, Ron estuvo molesto conmigo durante bastante tiempo y después de un partido de quidditch, le vi besándose con Lavender. Ginny ya me había contado porqué estaba molesto conmigo, sabía que había besado a Krum.

— ¿Vicktor Krum?

— Sí.

— Vaya, un castaño, un pelirrojo y un rubio. Te gusta la variedad.

— Por desgracia sólo quiero al pelirrojo.

—Eh— Se quejó el rubio en cuestión.

—No seas quejica, amor.

—Sí, Draco, a ti también te quiero.

—Déjalo, ya sabes como es. Necesita que le digan que le quieren. Ya estoy viendo que como los niños digan antes mamá que papá va a montar una gorda.

—Eso no pasará, primero dirán papá. Verdad que sí, mis pequeños. — Hablaba a pocos centímetros de la barriga de su mujer.

Hermione no pudo contener las lágrimas que acudían a sus ojos. Eso era lo que ella quería. Quería que Ron se comportara como Draco. Si tan solo alguien le hubiera dicho que algún día querría que el pelirrojo se comportara como el hurón albino le hubiera tachado de loco. Draco se había convertido en un hombre, un padre de familia y Ron seguía siendo un muchachito.

— Un día ya no te dolerá. — Ainé había visto sus lágrimas y la abrazaba.

— Sólo quiero que llegue pronto.

— Llegará, no te preocupes.

— Bueno, el caso es que me vengué de ellos, de ambos. —Necesitaba seguir hablando, espantar aquel fantasma. — Pero ahora ya no siento esa rabia, no puedo volver a hacerlo.

—¿Qué les hiciste?

— Con Ron fue muy sencillo. Cambié el regalo de Navidad de Lavender, unos bonitos guantes de piel de dragón en rojo, por uno que fui a comprarle, una cadena con las palabras "Amor mío". Durante mucho tiempo George y Fred se burlaron de él.

— ¿Fred? No lo conozco.

— Era el gemelo de George, murió en la guerra. George cambió mucho desde entonces, le costó mucho superarlo. A todos nos costó superar su muerte, pero perder a tu gemelo debe ser devastador, como perder una parte de ti.

— Pero él ahora está...

— ¿Casado? Sí, y tiene una niña de dos meses, todavía no los he podido ver, viven Estados Unidos mientras abren la nueva sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley.

— ¿Cuándo volverá Luna?

— Al mediodía.

— No puedes quedarte sola, ven a casa, hay sitio y me harás compañía. Cuando Draco trabaja me siento muy sola y tú necesitas descanso. Además los elfos hacen el trabajo.

— ¿Les pagáis?

— ¿Sabes? En España eso es diferente, nosotros lo llamamos Trasgos. Los hay buenos y malos. Pero a todos tienes que tratarlos con amabilidad o el que desearía haberse comportado bien con ellos, serás tú. Supongo que será la tierra, que los vuelve bravos.

— Parecen interesantes esos trasgos vuestros.

—Lo son. Pero me ha dicho Draco que pronto va a salir la ley que hace que vuestros elfos domésticos tengan que estar registrados y que les da los mismos derechos y deberes que a un mago.

— Sí, ya era hora. Nos costó dos años reunir apoyos.

Draco apareció (no mágicamente, sino que entró) en la habitación con dos tazas de un líquido dorado humeante.

— ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Hermione.

— ¿No te fías de mí?

— ¿Debería?

— ¿Alguna vez te hice algún mal? – La castaña levantó una ceja divertida. – Bueno, después de la guerra.

— ¿Y yo a ti? Bueno, aparte de aquel puñetazo en tercero.

Entonces los dos comenzaron a reírse.

— Le he dicho a Hermione que se venga a casa, ella descansará y ninguna estará sola.— Les interrumpió la española.

— Una idea genial. Dos embarazadas en una misma casa. Espero que mis hijos nazcan antes de que Herms empiece con los antojos, sino, me suicido.

— No voy a ir.

— No le hagas caso a Draco, lo dice en broma.

— Lo sé. Pero no puedo ir a la mansión Malfoy.

— Hombre, no, a la mansión no. La derruí cuando murieron mis padres. Además, no querría que Ainé o mis hijos pasaran un solo día allí. Y yo tampoco querría volver a pisarla. Murió mucha gente y yo tal vez pude evitarlo.

— No podías, hubieras muerto. Y ellos también. Iré entonces, pero tengo que avisar a Luna.

— Mandaré a Morrigan para que lo sepa. Te ayudaré a recoger tus cosas.

**31 de Agosto de 1998, Casa de los Granger**

— Te ayudaré a recoger tus cosas.

— Gracias, Ron.

— ¿Por qué tienes que irte?

— Ron, ya lo hemos hablado.

— No, tú lo has dicho todo, no me has dejado hablar.

— Vale, habla.

— No quiero que te vayas.

— ¿Algo más?— No quería hacerle daño pero tenía que ser así de fría o no podría irse, si conseguía mirarla con sus ojos azules se perdería en ellos y sólo haría lo que el pelirrojo le dijera. Y no podía quedarse. Desde que en quinto año la profesora le comentara aquella carrera, había querido cursarla, pero para ello tenía que irse de Inglaterra, dejar a sus amigos, a sus padres, a Ron, para ir a un país en el que no conocía a nadie.

— ¿Por qué no puedes estudiar aquí?

— ¿Todavía no lo has entendido? Quiero cambiar las cosas.

—Pero las cosas están bien. Voldemort ha muerto y están juzgando a los mortífagos.

—Las cosas no están bien, Ronald. La sociedad mágica está atrasada, se ha estancado, cosa que no ha pasado con la de los muggles. No hemos avanzado desde la edad media.

—¿La qué?

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que es… y no es por ignorancia, sino porque no es algo que necesitas saber en la sociedad mágica. Es mi oportunidad de ver como son las cosas en otro país. Estudiaré temática de aurores, de medimagia. Aquí necesitan años de preparación constante. Y relaciones muggles.

—Pero tú eres hija de muggles. Sabes relacionarte con ellos.

—Te equivocas. Sabía— resaltó el pasado— relacionarme con ellos. Además, cinco años luego pasan.

— ¿Luego pasan? PASARÁN PARA TI, QUE ESTARÁS EN FRANCIA RODEADA DE FRANCESES. Para mí, no.

— Ronald yo...

— ¿Hay algo más?

— Tenemos que cortar.

— ¿Qué?

— Te quiero, pero no puedo llevar una relación a distancia, acabaríamos odiándonos, quizá de forma irreversible. Eres libre para estar con quien quieras, si a mí vuelta estamos libres, si quieres volver conmigo, volveremos a probar.

— Vale. Adiós Hermione. — El chico salió por la puerta de la habitación de la chica y ella comenzó a llorar.

— Si quieres a alguien, déjalo libre, si no vuelve a ti, es que nunca fue tuyo. Sólo espero haberte tenido.

Miró su habitación; era de color rosa palo con muebles blancos y cortinas y doseles lilas con una pared llena de libros reducidos y multitud de fotos enmarcadas en las que salía con sus amigos; y se dirigió al escritorio de dónde cogió dos marcos, los puso dentro de una maleta, la cerró y salió de la habitación.

**Fin del Flashback**

— ¿Hermione? ¿Ya está todo?

— Sí, apenas me dio tiempo a acomodarme. Gracias, por todo lo que hoy has hecho por mí.

— Es menos de lo que tú harías por mí.

Con un sonoro plin los tres se desaparecieron.

* * *

1 Me tomo la licencia de cambiarle el segundo apellido a Scorpius, ¿Scorpius Hiperion? Me pregunto en qué estaría pensando Rowling cuando decidió ponerle ese nombre.


	4. Adiós a la magia

** Capítulo 4: Adiós a la magia **

**Editado**

Tictac, tictac, tictac.

Hermione volvió a mirar el reloj de pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca: las seis menos diez. Ya llevaba dos horas acostada en aquella cama, dos horas pensando en el porqué de la reacción de Ron, pensando si quizá no habría podido ella hacer la vista gorda, perdonarle. Poco a poco se le fueron cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse dormida.

Hermione estaba en una sala tan blanca que hería la vista, vio que estaba de parto, pero no sentía dolor. Sin embargo notó como cuando la niña nacía su cuerpo perdía toda fuerza y moría. Pero aún muerta veía lo que pasaba. En la sala entro una pareja, el pelo rojo de él hizo que los reconociese a primera vista.: Ron y Lavender. El medimago se acercó a Ron para hablarle.

— Lo siento, la señorita Granger ha fallecido debido a los esfuerzos del parto.

— ¡Ah! Bueno ¿Y mi hija? ¿Cuándo podremos llevárnosla a casa?

— En un par de días podrán llevársela. Antes de morir la señorita Granger nos dijo que quería que la niña se llamara Rose, Rose Weasley—Granger.

— ¡Ay, no!, Ron. No me gusta el nombre de Rose, preferiría que la llamásemos Violet, también es una flor como Rose, pero es un nombre más moderno.

— Sí, me gusta más Violet. Violet Weasley-Granger.

— ¿Granger? Granger está muerta, si nos vamos a casar, Ro-ro, ¿no sería mejor que constara como mi hija? Si los niños saben que no soy su madre se sentirá diferente. Además, es pelirroja, es evidente que es hija tuya y nadie tiene que poner en duda que yo soy su madre.

— ¿Y cuándo le llegue la carta de Hogwarts?

— Te digo que conste cómo mi hija, en la carta pondrá Violet Weasley.

— Me parece bien. ¿Sabes, La-la, que te quiero sobre todo en el mundo?

— ¿Y qué hay de Granger?

— Cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada comprendí que eras tú la primera y la última en mi corazón. Cuando se fue, no me importó, lo único que entonces quería de ella era a mi niñita y sabía que la tonta de ella me dejaría verla, aunque así es mejor: seremos una familia. Te adoro, y a vosotros también os adoraré pequeños— Dijo agachándose y hablando a la barriga de Lavender.

— Aquí tiene a la niña— Dijo el médico entregándole la niña a Lavender.

— Hola, Violet, ven con mami.— Dijo haciéndole carantoñas a la niña.

— NO, ROSIE. DEVUELVEME A MI HIJA. ROSIE.

Hermione notó cómo una mano le zarandeaba.

— Herms, Hermy, despierta.

Cuando abrió sólo vio el rostro preocupado de su amigo unos segundos antes de que la abrazara.

— Sólo ha sido un sueño, Mione. Nadie te quitará a Rose, yo no lo permitiré. ¿Quieres contarme la pesadilla?— Hermione negó con la cabeza.— ¿Y que hay de esa superstición tuya? ¡Con la de veces que me despertaste a las tantas de la mañana para contarme una pesadilla! Decías que si no la contabas se cumpliría.

— Draco, he crecido. Ya va siendo hora de dejar esas cosas infantiles atrás y madurar. Voy a ser madre.

— Y yo también voy a ser padre, en un mes. ¿He madurado? Sí, pero tú ya eras así de madura a los diecisiete.

— ¿De verdad no te importa que te lo cuente?— El rubio levantó una ceja— Fue horrible— La chica le contó qué había soñado.

— ¿Crees que pasará?

— No, lo que pasa es que tengo miedo. Miedo de que Ron forme una familia con Lavender, que no tenga miedo a la paternidad, que simplemente no quiera estar conmigo. Y miedo a morir.

— Ahora te tomarás una poción para dormir sin soñar, la necesitas.— Meditó unos segundos— ¿Violet?

— Cuando iba a la escuela, muggle, una niña llamada Violet cambió mis respuestas de un examen de mates perfecto al corregírmelo para que tuviéramos la misma nota. Si la veo por la calle le echo un hechizo.

— No conocía esa característica tuya. Muy Slytherin. Me gusta.— Dijo sonriendo— Ahora, bébete la poción.— Ella se la tomó de un trago poniendo mala cara al sabor demasiado dulzón de la poción.— Mañana por la tarde iremos a ver a tu madre y le dirás que estás embarazada.— Le dio un beso en la frente.— Y ahora duerme.

A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó Hermione se sentía muy nerviosa ante la perspectiva de decirle a su madre que estaba embarazada. No entendía por qué pero sentía que cuando se lo dijera las cosas se pondrían peor. ¿Peor? Sí, porque las cosas realmente no estaban tan mal. Era bastante exagerada.

Cuando bajó a desayunar se encontró a Ainé y a una elfina domestica discutiendo.

— No, señora, ese es mi trabajo.

— ¡Pero quiero cocinar! Hoy tengo una invitada y quiero hacer algo especial.

— No, Ainé, por mí no hace falta que te molestes.

— No es molestia alguna, me gusta cocinar.— Se giró hacia la elfina domestica— Y lo haré.

— No, señora. Está embarazada, de ocho meses.

— Sí, estoy embarazada, no inútil. _Te voy a mandar clarear una piel de oveja negra._ Mira— dijo serenándose—, te dejaré ayudarme, pero no pienso ceder más.

— Pero no estará mucho tiempo de pie.

— De acuerdo. Ahora ve a comprar lo de la lista, por favor.

— Ahora mismo, señora.— Y se desapareció con un plin.

— ¿Y qué tendremos de comer?— Preguntó Hermione.

— Paella, creo recordar que te encantó cuando viniste a España.

— Sí, me encantó.

— La verdad es que tengo antojo de paella, pero Serezade no la hace tan buena como la mía. Los veranos trabajando en Valencia valieron para que aprendiera a hacerla. ¡Ay1, se me olvidaba, Draco me ha dicho que iréis a ver a tu madre después de comer— La castaña suspiró— Ahora desayuna.

— No, gracias, si veo unos huevos lo echaré todo.

— Mejor, porque ya he acostumbrado a Draco a desayunar cosas más normales: Zumo, café, tostadas, cereales. Y nada de huevos o pescado, soy incapaz de verlos antes de desayunar, me da un asco...

— Te entiendo tengo unas nauseas...

— Sí, pero las mías empezaron antes de quedarme embarazada. En la mesa tienes bollería, tostadas y cereales. Si quieres mantequilla y mermelada están en la nevera. Subo a cambiarme y bajo.

Hermione se dirigió a la nevera, la abrió y cogió un tarro de mermelada de mora. Cerró la puerta y encendió la televisión que había en la puerta y se fue a sentar en la banqueta para desayunar pero se sintió mareada y se le cayó el tarro al suelo mientras ella se sujetaba a la encimera y andaba cortos pasos hasta llegar al taburete.

**Principios de Octubre de 1998, Apartamento de Draco Malfoy, Paris.**

Pasaban las diez de la noche cuando en aquel apartamento generalmente tranquilo sonaron los gritos de una muchacha enfurecida.

— ¡MALFOY! ¿NO PUEDES TOMARTE NADA EN SERIO? TENEMOS QUE ENTREGAR EL TRABAJO MAÑANA, Y, O ME AYUDAS DE UNA VEZ, O PIENSO DECIR QUE LO HICE YO SOLA. ME IRÉ A LA RESIDENCIA Y ALLÍ TERMINARÉ MI TRABAJO.— Dijo la castaña resaltando la palabra mi hasta límites anteriormente insospechados.

— PUES VETE, NO TE NECESITO PARA HACER EL TRABAJO— dijo el chico ojos grises con quien discutía tirando un tintero al suelo.

— ¡PERO CÓMO SE PUEDE SER TAN PATOSO! YA ES LA TERCERA VEZ QUE TIRAS UN TINTERO EN QUINCE MINUTOS. ¡ESTÁS INTENTANDO BOICOTEAR EL TRABAJO! YO NECESITO SACAR BUENA NOTA, LLEVO ESFORZÁNDOME DESDE EL JARDÍN DE INFANCIA. NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE UN IMBÉCIL COMO TÚ ARRUINE MI CARRERA.

—YO TAMBIÉN TUVE QUE ESFORZARME PARA ESTAR AQUÍ.

— Ya, claro.— Dijo la chica que ya había recogido sus cosas para desaparecerse.

— Herms, espera.

— ¿Dijiste?— Preguntó ella asombrada por el nombre que había utilizado el chico.

— Espera.

— No, antes.

— Se lo tengo oído al cararrajada y a la comadreja.

— Malfoy, tú y yo no somos amigos. Harry y Ron, sí. Tú simplemente actúas como un Slytherin, te conviene llevarte bien conmigo, por lo menor de momento. A mí también me conviene, pero necesito todo el valor Gryffindor del que pueda hacer acopio para estar contigo a solas en tu apartamento.

— ¿Temes no poder resistirte a mí? Lo siento, mi biblioteca no es tan cómoda como la de Hogwarts, según tengo entendido. Porque es cómoda, ¿no, Granger?—Dijo el rubio levantando una ceja y poniendo una sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara que a Hermione le hubiese gustado borrar de un puñetazo, sin embargo durante unos segundos apenas perceptibles para una persona que no fuera tan observadora como Hermione cruzó la cara del chico antes de volver a su gesto de suficiente que a tantas chicas les hubiera parecido sexy y que a Hermione tanto asqueaba.— No te vayas, haremos el trabajo juntos, pero también tú debes ceder, no pienso hacer todo el trabajo a tu manera. Aunque lo creas, no lo sabes todo.

**Fin del Flashback**

— Hermione, ¿Estás bien?— Ainé ya había vuelto a la cocina.

— Sí, sólo ha sido un mareo. Siento lo de la mermelada.— Se disculpó la otra mujer.

— ¿No te habrás cortado?— Preguntó preocupada.

— No, no. En cuanto se me pase el mareo estaré perfectamente.

— ¿Has ido ya a ver a un medimago o médico?

— No todavía no he tenido tiempo para nada

— Podemos pedir cita para el mío, es muy bueno, a menos que conozcas a alguien.

En ese momento en la habitación entró un gran murciélago que se puso al lado de Hermione para que le quitara el pergamino que llevaba en una pata. Ainé, al ver al animalito, pegó un grito pero Hermione la tranquilizó.

— ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que Luna parecía tener unos gustos muy especiales? Pues, te presento a Sol.

— _Emilio, te echo de menos. — _Dijo ella en su idioma materno en clara referencia a los email que utilizaban en la península tanto muggles como magos y no ensuciaban la cocina con sus heces_—_ Debería pensar en comprarse una lechuza para no asustar a la gente.— Se dirigió a Hermione, esta vez en la lengua de Shakespeare.

— No entiende que la gente se asuste de ellos. — Desenrolló el pergamino y lo leyó.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Ayer Malfoy me envió una carta diciéndome que estabas en su casa. ¿No volveréis a estar juntos? Está casado y va a ser padre, y tú estás embarazada del hijo de Ron. Porque Ron es el padre, ¿no?_

_Quería haber estado contigo pero estaba en una reunión y mi jefe no me dejaba irme, decía que cómo iba a escribir una crónica de ella sin estar presente. ¡Cómo si no pudiera!_

_Espero que vengas a cenar a casa, cocino yo, y diles a Malfoy y su mujer que vengan también. Va a venir Neville para celebrar que dará clase en Hogwarts. Bueno, respóndeme._

_Luna_

_P.D.: Dile a Malfoy que tiene buen gusto con las lechuzas._

— Ainé, toma, lee.

Ainé leyó la carta con cara de sorpresa.

— La chica es directa, tienes suerte que no te lo pregunta en la cena, y que yo confíe en Draco, otra que hubiera visto la carta te echaba de casa.

— Te la he enseñado porque si la encontraras podías pensar que es cierto. Además Draco es un buen amigo, estuvimos juntos, lo conociste estando conmigo, y se preocupa mucho por mí.

— ¡Pero Draco es así!

— Sí, pero durante el colegio era egoísta, a veces me pregunto cómo pude creer que había cambiado después de todo lo que hizo. Los demás no han terminado de aceptarlo, bueno Luna sí, pero Luna es Luna. Ya lo entenderás. Quiero comer con ellos pero si cocina Luna...

— ¿Qué pasa si cocina ella?

— ¿Has probado la infusión de gurdirraíz?

— No.

— Pues yo sí, la hace cada vez que voy a su casa, sabe peor que la poción multijugos con un pelo de gato. Lleva cierto tiempo insistiéndome en que tengo que probar la sopa de Plimpies.

— No puede ser tan malo.

— Ya me lo dirás esta noche.

Ainé se fue unos minutos y volvió con un pergamino.

— Le diremos que vengan ellos.— Tras discutir el que poner en la carta, Hermione la leyó satisfecha.

_Querida amiga:_

_Gracias por la invitación y por haberme dejado quedarme en tu casa. Sé que Draco ya te explicó por qué vine a su casa. A Ainé, la mujer de Draco, le ha hecho mucha ilusión la invitación y tiene ganas de conocerte. Me ha pedido que os pida que vengáis vosotros, está con antojos y no quiere molestarte con ellos. Yo tengo que ir a ver a mi madre esta tarde, así que también os lo agradecería. Venid a las ocho y media por la red flu. La dirección es Nº 24 de Salem Alley, en Hogsmeade. Espero que no os importe el cambio de lugar._

_Hermione._

Tras enviar la carta a Luna, no sin cierta dificultad pues el murciélago se había encariñado con Hermione y no quería irse, Hermione cogió su varita para reparar todo el estropicio que había causado.

—Reparo— Los trozos ni siquiera se movieron del sitio— Reparo, fregotego.— Seguía sin pasar nada.— Reparo— Dijo una octava más aguda de lo normal debido al nerviosismo.— ¿Qué está pasando?

—Tranquila. El bebé no te deja hacer magia, eso suele significar que no será Squib. Y créeme, que en mi familia eso lo sabemos muy bien, casi todos los hombres lo son.

—¿Y eso?

—¡Quién sabe! Tradicionalmente, había más mujeres con magia. De ahí que los _aquelarres_ estén formados sólo por mujeres.

—¿Qué es un "aquelare"?

—Perdón, es una palabra vasca. La lengua de una de las tradiciones de magia. Viene a ser una reunión de brujas para practicar magia en grupo, o para cotillear.

—¿Qué es una tradición de magia?

—¿Qué tal si te explico otro día cómo se vive realmente la magia en España? Es que si seguimos así, ya me veo yendo al McDonald's a por unas hamburguesas para comer.— Dijo riendo.— Por cierto, en cuanto a tu magia perdida: no te preocupes, sólo ocurre en el primer trimestre. Eso sí, viaja por la red Flu, Un día acabe apareciéndome en España cuando tan sólo iba a ver a Draco al ministerio, estuve mes y medio sin poder utilizar magia.

—Se me va a hacer muy extraño no poder utilizar magia. Creo que para ser hija de muggles, dependo demasiado de ella. No me vendrá mal tener que apañarme una temporada sin ella.


End file.
